zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Sei Byakuya
Sei Byakuya (セイ白哉 lit. Sei Hundred Nights) is the leader of a prominent explorer's guild, known as Red God whom is known for their immense power and magical knowledge. They are especially good with developing tactics, due to Sei's vast strategy knowledge. He lost his father by being saved from a monster at the age of thirteen and his mother was killed in the taking of the Byakuya Café by the Goddess of War, Enyo. This has influenced his determination, as he desires to kill any Brutal God who aims to kill humans. Appearance Sei is an attractive young man with messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes, with pale skin and a slim-muscular build. He looks like an average fifteen year old boy; being 162 centimeters tall, being around 5'3." His appearance is somewhat unlike his sister's, he is known as looking more like his father as his sister looks more like their mother. He wears a white dress shirt with his collar up, tied by a red ribbon secured by a golden broach with his family crest. He wears a cloak which is made of two layers; one from his shoulders to his waist, then the next layer beneath it to his knees. Below the cloak he wears black pants. Personality Due to coming from a poorer family he has learned to appreciate the small things, especially since his first hunting weapon was a sword forged of wood. After the period of where everything was taken from him, except for his friend Sterling and sister Melanie, he developed severe abandonment issues and now is very close to his friends, protecting them at all costs, but also appearing as overbearing some times, as he tries to guarantee that they are always alright and won't leave him. Upon meeting Blythe, he had realized that he wasn't as powerful in magic as he thought he was, although being a Runemaster. Ann was known as the Imperial Runemaster and was the high priestess of a distant kingdom which was going to war, and her magic was seen as the reason on why they won the war, and when she fought Sei and he lost, he ended up crying, realizing his magic was useless against higher mages, especially a royal priestess, and so he became determined to continue to discover ways to use the seals of his magic. Otherwise he has shown a very quiet, yet kind and caring personality, being very nice to many of the people he meets, whom he believes to be innocent. If he has been lied to and a person has turned out to have been evil, yet claims to be innocent, he will get very angry and will kill them for how they have known wrong. Biography The Byakuya Family had a long line of Runemasters, each being the eldest son of each generation, Sei being his. Before his father's death, his father had instructed him in swordplay and hand-to-hand combat, which he continued to learn after his death via Sterling, as she knew the techniques of Royal Swordplay and Royal Combat. At the young age of eleven, his father had passed away, leaving him without a tutor. His father passed defending his son from an unknown monster and gravely new threat to the area, and Sei ran away with teary eyes to tell his family the news. Afterwards there was a large funeral, in which Sei had hid behind his mother and older sister the whole time, shutting out the world for what happened, feeling as if it was his fault. At the age of twelve he re-began his training with a friend to the family who was four years older than Sei, known as Sterling Lace. She had instructed him on the graceful movements of Royal Swordplay and Combat, and through two years of training it appeared that he had mastered both, he had felt prepared. He had recently become a waiter as with his fourteenth birthday and had been celebrating one year of working at the Byakuya Café, when suddenly the Goddess of War and Destruction, Enyo had decided to take Stonemeadow and use it as her palace. She had sent monsters to kill everyone else, but had sensed the presence of a Runemaster in the town, and so she hunted him down to the Café and destroyed it. With his lack of magical skill he didn't stand a chance when faced against her dark seals, which had managed to bind him in black flames and knock him unconscious with the noxious gasses. Melanie had used her bow and arrows to try and fend her off, but it was useless as her arrows melted to steam. Sterling also attempted, but when struck by the Goddess then showing no damage, she got terrified and hid, due to the lack of any damage from a Holy attack. In the end, Enyo was prepared to kill all three, and steal Sei's soul but she was deceived by Jane who had said she was the Runemaster with more developed skills, although she had married into the Byakuya family. Enyo, in turn, spared Sei, Melanie and Sterling to steal the soul of Jane instead, killing her and destroying Stonemeadow, leading to the beginning of his adventure. Synopsis Destroyed Stonemeadow Arc As he was teleported to the distant kingdom of Fairwick, to the capital and castle city, Rennowen, he had felt an utter shock, but tears had failed his eyes. He had just witnessed his mother, one of the people he had seen as the most loving women in his life, die. He had then wandered with sister Melanie in his arms crying and a distraught Sterling. They had been wandering up the path and into town when suddenly they were ambushed by a group of thieves, and from the weapons they had bore it appeared he was going to die and any precious item that they have would be gone, just like his now deceased mother. He had gotten very angry, and so he had used the sword his mother had given him for his fifteenth birthday and attacked them, until suddenly there was a realization between the boss and member of the group, Sterling. The leader was Sterling's younger brother, whom had resorted to thievery after their kingdom was destroyed whereas she ran away to become a normal person and eventually found Stonemeadow, where she then resided with the Byakuya family. He says that she betrayed him and that he hates him, but for what he has done she says that the feeling is mutual, in which he then gets all of his men to make a very large demon made from darkness, which captures Sei and Melanie, threatening their lives. With his body bound, he could do anything to help Melanie or Sterling. After Sterling uses her signature magic, Daemon's Gate, to cause the chests of the lower goons to collapse inwards, and crush their skulls with simple taps, leading to her managing to hit her brother in the leg, only for him to run use his magic to escape. They had appeared to have been spied on by a young woman, whom Sei then noticed as the demon remained. He then tried to show off, to the oddly dressed girl. He then managed to remember something his father said and he summoned forth very small sparks of ice, which had eventually managed to strike onto the demon-like opponent. He then used his Throwing Picks to stab it in the palm of the hand, falling to the ground. He employed a type of magic known as "Leap" and slashed the wrist of the hand which held his sister, then going in to finish it with a strike to the heart. The woman came out of hiding and applauded the group for their work in taking down one of the most menacing crime syndicates in Rennowen, and she then invites them to the palace, revealing herself as the High Priestess, Blythe. Training Arc They are taken to the palace for a large and extravagant feast, in which they are introduced to King Joshua Glass the First, whom then decides to make this group of adventurers into Fairwick's Explorer's Guild, Red God. The group then agrees, and Joshua forces them into three weeks of training with a member of his Four Generals who would better their power. Sei was teamed up with Blythe, whom wasn't the easiest to train with seeing as she continuously commented on how pathetic his spells were, as his commands couldn't keep up with movement. Blythe had then taught him that he could use spells for movement, as freezing beneath his feet would allow him to move swifter, and also to use on his sword for enhanced strikes and more powerful blows, then easing him into using magic seals when not stationary, allowing him to use the three main elements very quickly. Power Sei has an immense amount of power, to the point of being the leader of the Fairwick's Sponsored Explorer's Guild. Upon defeating the large demon made by the thieves he was seen as a demon slayer by the entire town, but once he had slain the Brutal God Boreas he had gained title as "Frost of One Hundred Nights", also due to how his ice runes have the option to last for that long (one hundred nights). His swordsmanship is that of a knight, but advanced for fast and powerful blows being the style of Royal Swordplay. He is known as quite powerful for many of the things he has done, but isn't seen as one of the strongest in the kingdoms, as the kings all have trumped his ability for their position. His tactics, on the other hand, cannot be trumped. Abilities Natural Ability Immense Strength: Despite appearing to only have a slim-muscular appearance he has a vast amount of strength, his specialties for strength being stabbing and using his legs. He stands leagues above warriors with his strength, although others having twice his height, or have twice the muscle mass. He is able to defeat weaker enemies with his sheer power, and brute force of his blows, beating even human behemoths with his strength. Vast Knowledge: Although being from a poor family, over time the Byakuya family gathered hundreds of books, in which he has read most of them. This contributes to his slight knowledge in magic at the beginning of his adventure, but also has contributed monster codex's and war plans. This also contributes to his masterful understanding of human movement, which contributes to his flexibility. High Speed: Again, despite his build, he is very agile and can use his speed with his flexibility to use very powerful slashes with a wide range. His speed can sometimes be tripled to an even higher speed when using ice seals beneath his feet. His speed is vital in when he dodges attacks. Tactical Knowledge: His tactical knowledge is known to be unrivaled. As a child he read many books and was instructed by his father on failed war plans and also on how wars were fought, which then caused him to think about how these wars could have been fought with success for the tacticians who created them. He improved this to fit smaller groups, and so he can also work through tactics with his friends. Mastery of Hand-to-Hand Combat Sei was instructed daily by his father for four years, until his father's death, in which he had taken a break from his training for a single year. Then Sterling had decided that she would teach him Royal Combat, which had influenced his skill to be focused on speed and strength, in turn enhancing both of those for his body whilst still keeping a very slim appearance. After two years of training with Sterling and four with his father, he had mastered it and gained an immense knowledge on different techniques. Mastery of Swordsmanship Sei was instructed in Swordsmanship by his father, for four years until he died. After a year break from his training Sterling taught him how to do Royal Swordplay, which focused on strength and speed, making his powerful stabs capable of impaling a beast and his slashes able to cut down trees. He received his first real sword at age fifteen, when he learned how to perfect his technique. This has caused him to develop his own technique called "King's Knightblade", which allows him to use a "Drive Blade" technique. :Drive Blade: Sei's Drive Blade is known as "Holy King's Tempestuous Wrath", in which he launches himself high into the air, and hold's his sword down. This then activates his Drive Blade technique, which causes countless swords to appear in a large circumference and rain down on his target, although this consumes all of his magical energy and leaves his body in a fragile state until three days after use, where he then enters a comatose state. :King's Knightblade: This technique involves keeping the body close to the blade, before then using spiraling slashes to drive an opponent away. The strength forced behind these strikes is enough to leave a radiating chilly blue aura. The King's Knightblade also involves moving with the blade, and so a stab is designed to penetrate and allow him through, meaning the stabs are capable of killing any animate target. Magical Ability Like most Runemaster's, his magical energy isn't stored inside of his body but is instead taken from the magical energy in the air which he then manipulates to write runes and make seals. His seals are known as to being quite deadly for being able to carry up to five commands, whereas the normal is three, meaning his magic is quite powerful, yet still below Blythe's astounding eight commands. His Ice Seals are known as his specialty and can carry his max amount of commands, being six. His Ice Seals are strongest because he had slain the God of Winter, Boreas. His seals of ice come with the Ice God's own knowledge, which also permits him the use of normal ice magic, without using runes. Runemaster Seals :Status Seals: His status seals are known for being able to put a target enemy into sleep, temporarily blind them and paralyze them, preventing movement. The status seals are basic knowledge, and were taught by his father, whom also taught him how to write them and hide them, triggering snares for traps, in which he has accidentally used on his sister countless times. These status seals are attached, usually, to the opponent if not for a trap. :Heat and Fire Seals: His heat and fire seals are used most commonly to create light in an area or keep heat in colder climates. He used these to slay Boreas by melting his heart of ice, but otherwise these seals are used mostly for defensive purposes, making an impenetrable barricade of heat particles, to defend spells which have a possibility of killing him. :Volt Seals: His volt seals are most commonly used as techniques on striking down flying opponents, or for ranged combat, as they unleash brutal and fast jolts of energy to strike any target. This is his second strongest type of seal as it can carry up to four commands. He is known for never using this for enhanced defense, but rather, speed and attack, unlike what most Runemaster's do by making multiple volt circles around them to prevent anyone from coming near. :Ice Seals: Due to obtaining the Boreas Grimoire, he possesses all knowledge on ice seals which make these some of his most brutal. These are where his commands can range up to a Godly six, and have known for being able to tame mighty monsters in seconds. When he first gained ice seals, he used them mainly for defense, using them to prevent contact with certain spells, but with his knowledge it evolved causing him to use ice for enhancing speed and strength, also now being able to summon it at will in ice magic. These spells consume the most energy out of all of them, and so he has to be cautious with when using them and much like the Drive Blade, if he overuses them, he will go into a three day comatose state, reinforcing the magic around him. Boreas Grimoire :Ice Knowledge: With killing Boreas, he had gained all of his knowledge which in turn allowed him to create six command seals, along with Blythe's instructing. With the knowledge of ice, he was also granted to have to use no commands and be able to use ice magic, due to unlocking the secrets of ice. :Ice Magic: This allows him to summon ice at will and use it in any form his desire. Due to being a Runemaster as well, he can use the ice and give it movement commands without having to consume as much power, although it's power is known for being considerably less. He uses Ice Magic more often than his ice seals. Leap :Soaring Winds of the North: His signature "Leap" which allows him to either stand in mid-air and propel upwards within ten seconds or leap across different objects. This is known as his signature "Leap" because with his movements comes a brutally cold wind. This also provides him with his form of leap combat, Glacial Flight. :Glacial Flight Technique: By combining his leap with the cold winds and also some slight ice magic, he is able to bounce off of objects and onto an opponent, doing this multiple times to land countless strikes. This is his most common tactic as it can inflict a lot of damage in a little time, using spells without wasting too much magical energy. Equipment Sei Sword.png|Remnant of Verdun Sei Thowing Picks.png|Two of ten Throwing Picks Remnant of Verdun: One of the eleven remnant's of war blades, given to him by his mother which was previously owned by his father. It is a one-handed jet-black long sword, which he has masterful use of and also appears to be quite stealthy when fighting with little light. The Remnant of Verdun is the remnant of a war which happened long ago, in a distant realm. Throwing Picks: Short picks made of scrap metal, smoothed into pointed ends with a slim point, which allows them to be quite useful for ranged combat, but also when trapped with limited body movement. He is known to have a limited supply, as they were made by his deceased mother, and so he attempts to retrieve them whenever he can. Affiliation Red God Guild Fairwick Kingdom Five Gods of North Continent Stats Quotes "That venomous bitch of War killed my mother, and she will die for that sin." — Sei to King Joshua Glass the First. "Once I am powerful enough to take down Enyo, Stonemeadow will be freed from it's hellish curse." — Sei to Blythe. "Hey, Old Man Winter! Get your head out of your ass! I need to decapitate it!" — Sei to Boreas. Gallery Sei Alternate Outfit.png|Sei's alternate outfit Sei Excited.jpg|Sei excited Sei Blushing.jpg|Sei blushing Sei Formal.jpg|Sei's formal outfit Sei Happy.jpg|Sei's cheerful demeanor Sei.jpg|Sei's other bow Trivia Category:Original Character Category:Members Category:Page made by Monet Category:Anime Arts crew Category:Human